


Can I Kiss You?

by junojjones



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole X Inquisitor, Colemance, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, female inquisitor X cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojjones/pseuds/junojjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small Drabble I wrote for a prompt request on Tumblr. <br/>I really struggled with Cole X Reader, first person writing, so please forgive any tense issues. Cc always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

The first time Cole caught you crying by yourself, his sudden appearance had startled you so badly, a fresh wrack of sobs had shaken your entire body.

The envy demon had terrified you beyond words, with the memories it had shown you. The things that could have been, the things people may already be saying about you.

It was all too much, and that evening, you had given in to the tears.

The hapless boy sat with you while you cried that night, and whispered soft sweet words until you had fallen asleep.

The next day you considered having Solas tell him to stay away from you, embarrassed, and slightly frightened by the calm he had been able to project on you, but then you'd found him sitting on the battlements, innocently swinging his feet to and fro.

Strangely, the more you observed of Cole, the easier it was to understand. He wanted to help, selflessly, without agenda. You listened to him talk, sometimes to people who wouldn't remember, sometimes to himself, and you soon found yourself drawn to the strange stillness his words brought you.

When the world became too much, when the anchor burned so hotly you thought you would tear your own fingers off one by one, Cole always found you. Soothing stillness would envelope you, and you would talk to him for hours. Pouring out your fears as he listened, half hidden beneath his wide brimmed hat.

...

 

" Soft, sad, heavy heart skipping beats. Fast, harsh reality weighing down happy smiles." Cole's voice whispered softly.

His hand hovered mid air for a moment, as you sat up at his appearance, letting the furs you had wrapped yourself in fall back onto your bedroll. The air in the tent felt thick with the scent of tears, weighing down all of your fears and crushing your chest.

" Stop. Stop. Closer." Cole hesitated, eyes locking onto yours. " Hush now. Touch, arms holding, you want me to hold you...?" His voice shifted, melodic pitch pursed in question.

You nodded, tears dropping onto shaking hands, falling off your swollen cheeks.   
" It's too hard, Cole." You finally manage, the words tasting bitterly of bile.

" All those people, so many... Dead. And The others... They are all counting on me... They want me to fix it..." You start to shake again, hands clasping tightly in your lap as you try to hold your fear back. " I can't do this..."

" You don't have to do this alone." Cole said softly, shifting again, this time warm fingertips brushing across your cheek with a strange precision. His voice low now, and a different kind of soft. " I always listen. I will always help."

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest, just like you wanted. He was warm, and seemed to envelop you in a cocoon of furs and Cole. You feel the tension in your shoulders ease slightly as he holds you tighter, shifting you both until you're practically sprawled across his chest as he lay back.

" Better? I'm helping?" He asked softly, the whisper just barely brushing the top of your head.   
You find yourself smiling through your tears, and you nod, slowly bringing your chin up to rest against his chest as you catch his worried face looking down at you.   
" Yes, better." You agree.

You had been very careful with him in these soft moments of kindness, careful of your own thoughts, so as not to startle him. He was a handsome man, gentler and more tender then anyone you'd met before, and It was hard for you not to lean into him each time, hiding your desire for something more. But here and now, looking up at him with his arms securely around you, holding you, you can almost feel the moment you slip, eyes drifting down to rest on the pretty curve of his mouth. Tears dried on your cheeks, you feel them flush as you quickly realize your mistake.

" Can I kiss you? " He asks, voice perhaps the most steady you've ever heard it, almost echoing in the silence.

You bite your lower lip, trying to quell the sudden thundering of your heart against his chest.

" Cole... I don't want you to do it just because you think it will help." You manage, nervous fingers twitching and fiddling with the front of his tunic.

"But... Can I..?" He prompts, fingers touching your cheek again, brushing down your jaw, and the side of your neck.

You swallow thickly, feeling your heart fit to burst in your chest. Does he actually want to? For himself? Or is this all for you?

You nod slowly despite yourself, fingers tightening against the fabric of his tunic.

Your breath catches as he immediately leans forward, warm lips and breath brushing against yours tentatively.

Cole makes a small sound, deep in his throat, and you hear his breath hitch too. You can't help the small curve perking the side of your mouth as you meet him halfway, letting him adjust, but leaning into the kiss too.

There is a rush inside you as his hands smooth up your back, and he deepens the kiss, slanting his mouth against yours sweetly, exploring the new possibilities that seem to have suddenly erupted between you. You pull away slowly, looking up into his wide serious eyes, his breath coming short, as you too need a moment to center yourself.

" Was that okay?" He asks after a moment, fingers once again curling against your cheek.

" Yes," you smile, knowing now that the kiss had been just as much out of his own desire. " it was very nice."

Cole nods seriously, still watching you intently for a moment. " I need to practice. Can I do it again?" He asks, something suspiciously close to coyness on the edge of his voice.

Your soft, kiss muffled laugh is your only answer.

 

 


End file.
